Dia Kurosawa
Dia Kurosawa (黒澤 ダイヤ Kurosawa Daiya) is one of the main protagonists of the original Love Live! Sunshine!! Anime. Character Dia is a very refined and mature young woman who tends to speak in a formal style of Japanese. She regards all of her friends with politeness, referring to each of them as "-san." Hardworking and a bit of a perfectionist, Dia dislikes it when things are done sloppily or incorrectly. She is also very meticulous regarding small details, as far as going on tirades regarding the unorthodox reading of certain Kanji. Though always trying to remain calm and collected, she tends to become overly zealous when school idols are involved, as she is very passionate about the subject. She wants nothing less than total success for Aqours, and constantly pushes herself and her friends to be the best they can possibly be in order to achieve their goals. Despite being short-tempered and brash at times, Dia genuinely cares for each of her friends, particularly her younger sister Ruby, whom she is very protective and nurturing of. She has a habit of scratching her mole whenever she is telling a lie. She is also a member of the mini-sub group AZALEA. Fanfic appearances List your fanfiction here if this character appears in it. ''Sunshine!! Grievous! An alternate version of Dia appears in the fanfiction created by . [[The Love Live Movie: Muse And Aqours Forever|''The Love Live Movie: Muse And Aqours Forever]] Dia appears in this fanfiction created by The One Who Is Interested In Idols Nico & Maki This iteration of Kurosawa Dia was meant to appear in this unrealized story, which she is portrayed as Nico & Maki's daughter, and she was named "Diamond Nishikino". ''Sunshine Heroines'' Dia appears in the magical girl AU by NicoKnees123. Her theme color is red and she is the power of love. Notes & Trivia Official Data & Canon *Voice actors: Komiya Arisa (Japanese), Morgan Garrett (English), Laurine Betz '(German), '''Elle Genovata '(Tagalog) *Her favorite food is Matcha-flavored candy & pudding (in that case, flan) *Her disliked food/drink is Salisbury steak & gratin. *Her favorite member of µ's is Ayase Eli. *She scolds and corrects the other members with her catchphrase "Būbū desu wa!," (ブーブーですわ！) the Japanese onomatopoeia for an incorrect buzzer. *''School Idol Diary'' reveals that she was the oldest and first daughter of the amimoto (fishing business) family. **It was also revealed that she will marry a respectable man to inherit her family's businesses..well, except that she decided to run away if her parents force an arranged marriage on her. *Her name "Kuro" is written in two ways: "黒" or "黑". Meta and out of Canon * Dia is also a meme material of some Jojo's Bizarre Adventure references. * Dia is also being mocked as a Third Wheel character (though not truly canon to her characteristics) due to being "ignored" by Kanan and Mari by fans. ** This also applies to her voice actress (Arisa Komiya) herself. * And because of Eli Ayase her favorite µ's member, many fans portray Dia as a rather crazy fangirl when it comes to Eli. ''NOTE: This section contains several irrelevant notes. ''' *Like her sister Ruby, Dia is an extremely popular Kid Fic subject for Nico and Maki. **Until their real mom showed up in the first season's last episode, which the fans ''ironically preferred to see the sisters being adopted by her instead. **''If ''she was Maki & Nico's real daughter, she would have inherited their red or purple eyes. **Since the Kurosawa family's tradition is naming their daughters after precious stones, it might have implied that Maki and Nico did it before them. Other links *Dia Kurosawa in the Love Live! Wikia Category:Females Category:Canon articles Category:Canon Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! characters Category:Idols Category:Aqours Category:AZALEA Category:Third years Category:Red idols Category:3rd years Category:Cool